30 días para enamorarse
by Suzu.Neko
Summary: Un reto por orgullo es capaz de muchas cosas, más cuando un danés y un sueco compiten por ver quien gana primero el corazón del otro. Claro, si es que no se matan en el intento. DenmarkxSweden. Posible lemon en capítulos futuros.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Acaso Suzu está loca y a decidido iniciar otro fic cuanco recién inicia uno y acaba de terminar otro? Pues si, estoy algo loca, pero las ideas surgen de mi sin control y no precisamente para terminar lo que ya debo. Bueno, espero que les guste, será mi primer no AU que no sea un OneShot sean amables conmigo.

Advertencias: Lime, posible lemon a futuro, ni yo se lo que trae el destino enfrente con esta cosa. Uso de nombres humanos:

Soren: Dinamarca

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, es del maestro Himaruya, de ser mío ya habría montones de imágenes DenSu oficiales.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**El inicio del reto**

Para cualquiera con un leve sentido común, era obvia la rivalidad que Berwald y Soren tenían, es más, muchos no eran capaces de verlos más que lanzándose indirectas hirientes. Lo que nadie sabía, era que pese al pésimo carácter de ambos cuando estaban juntos, en ocasiones podían llevar los golpes a otros planos, como el hecho de retarse por cosas sin sentido. El último reto había consistido en cruzar de Suecia a Dinamarca nadando usando únicamente un traje de baño. El resultado: Un empate.

Ese tipo de situaciones ya eran de rutina para el resto de sus hermanos. El verlos peleando por cualquier cosa sin importancia, desde la velocidad en que comían hasta el tiempo que tardaban en el baño. Todo era motivo de un reto y aunque ganara uno, el otro enseguida apelaba el resultado lo que terminaba en algún reto nuevo que les regresaba al punto de partida una vez más.

Tras llevar tantos siglos peleándose, llegaron a un momento en el que ya no estaban seguros en qué competir, un concurso de parpadeos sonaba a algo tentador pero no divertido al menos desde el punto de vista danés. Sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento, mientras veían un partido de hockey en la televisión, esperando el resultado del encuentro entre el equipo danés y sueco. Lo peor fue que terminó en un empate, con nada para nadie.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ya no soporto esto! Debe haber una forma de arreglarlo finalmente –

Soren gritó molesto, llevándose ambas manos a las sienes para tallárselas. El sueco simplemente cambió el canal, pasando por varias películas hasta que se topó con una comedia romántica, de esas que a veces tanto disfrutaba a escondidas del mundo. En ella transmitían "Como perder a un hombre en 10 días" se quedó viéndola unos minutos, pensando en cambiarla cuando el danés se levantó de repente y apuntó la pantalla. El sueco no lo comprendía, pero a Soren poco le faltaba para tener un coro de ángeles detrás mientras veía idiotizado la pantalla.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Berwald por mera obligación, no le dejaban ver su película y eso le irritaba.

– ¿Es que no lo ves? Eso jamás lo hemos intentado – Respondió el danés con energía, levantando la voz más allá del gusto del sueco. – En esa película enamoran a alguien en una noche, pero es imposible enamorarse de verdad en ese corto tiempo, como sea, escogen a alguien al azar y empiezan con lo suyo. ¡El rey dice que debemos hacer eso! –

El rubio de lentes ya había entendido para donde iba la conversación, quería que enamoren a alguien como reto. Aquello no fue del todo de su agrado, sus retos siempre les habían involucrado solo a ellos, con eso se aseguraban de no dañar a terceras personas con sus asuntos.

– No– Respondió seco a la euforia de su vecino, se metía a terrenos peligrosos, aquellos que involucraban al corazón.

– ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que eres un cobarde sueco y sabes que yo ganaría con todas las ventajas posibles? – Fanfarroneó el rubio de cabellos alborotados, con plena seguridad que el aludido no sería capaz de hablarle a una chica ni aunque la tuviese enfrente y sobre él ofreciéndole los pechos.

El sueco frunció el ceño como evidente señal de molestia, estaba dudando de sus capacidades y eso era algo que detestaba en lo más profundo de su ser. El danés con lo bien que conocía a su eterno rival, enseguida intuyó que no se trataba de eso y se le quedó mirando en espera de una explicación. Berwald carraspeó, haciendo una pausa momentánea antes de decidirse a hablar.

– Terceras personas no –

Eso fue suficiente para que el otro entendiera a que se refería, era como si hubiese desarrollado una especie de telepatía solo aplicable al sueco. En todo caso, no había pensado en ello hasta ese momento, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que asentir con cierta tristeza, emoción que no le duró mucho ya que una enorme sonrisa se mostró traviesa en sus labios de forma repentina.

– Esta bien, Sve, no terceras personas – El sueco asintió, dejando que el danés mantuviese su silencio momentáneo. Luego de nuevo comenzó a hablar – Entonces será entre nosotros, haremos el reto solo nosotros dos.

Esta vez si que el de lentes no entendió a que se refería el otro. Si decía que solo ellos dos eso quería decir que… de pronto le cayó un rayo de revelación. Ya había comprendido a que se refería, pero eso era simplemente algo sin sentido, enamorarse entre ellos no era algo normal ni natural y aquel que dijera que "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" de seguro que le había robado un par de cigarros a Willhem o comido pastel espacial.

– No – Sentenció el más alto serio, para que el otro no insistiera.

–Esta vez no tienes pretexto Sve, no dañamos a nadie y será como siempre algo solo entre tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece si digo las reglas de una vez? – El sueco trató de intervenir para no verse involucrado pero una sonrisa de lo más seductora por parte de su némesis le había tomado de sorpresa y con la misma paralizado en su sitio. – Bien, una noche es muy poco para enamorarse, tal vez dos semanas basten para ello, pero como soy bueno contigo y para que veas que es justo… un mes, eso. En 30 días uno debe hacer caer al otro y que este admita que está enamorado. –

El sueco no pudo decir nada, le parecía simplemente fuera de juicio y un sin sentido total.

– Sino participas Sve, me veré ganando por inasistencia, más te vale cuidarte del rey que él sería capaz de enamorar hasta a un caballo con esto. – De nuevo sonreía, aquella misma sonrisa que había paralizado antes al sueco. – Lo ves, ya tengo un punto ganado Sve. –

Como le irritaba a Berwald aquellos retos sin sentido de Soren, oh si, si fuese por él, el reto sería de enterrar vivo el uno al otro, por su puesto él iría primero y dejaría al danés enterrado en ese lugar. Si, estaba más que irritado al verle extender la mano para hacer el acuerdo oficial, como una sentencia de muerte para uno de ellos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, que así fuese, haría al danés enamorarse de él y hacerle aceptar que el puesto de hermano mayor le queda mejor a su persona. También lo obligaría a hacer cosas vergonzosas por un poco de su afecto. Ahora ese reto sonaba más divertido.

– No te arrepientas luego – Estrechó la mano danesa, soltando un bufido en el acto.

–Perfecto, entonces este cuenta como el día 1 y por hoy yo llevo la ventaja –

Por tercera vez en el día Soren sonreía de esa forma que solo él era capaz de hacer. Pero Berwald ya estaba preparado para ello, por lo que sin decir nada extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla del danés con una dulzura que jamás le había mostrado antes. La sonrisa se perdió provocando que abriese los ojos por la sorpresa y se le quedara viendo fijamente al autor de esa caricia. Se sentía extraño, no era desagradable, por el contrario generaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad en el.

– Por hoy yo gano – Dijo el sueco alejando la mano para darse la vuelta e ir en dirección a la puerta y tomar su saco del perchero cercano. –Nos vemos. – Sin más salió por la puerta principal, ideando uno que otro plan para hacer caer a su némesis.

El danés se había quedado quieto en su sitio, como paralizado por la sensación que no se iba de su mejilla. Estúpido sueco con su estúpida mano suave y agradable. De nuevo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, para darle paso a una sonora carcajada, no le había costado demasiado logar que entrara en el juego y menos que hiciese el primer movimiento.

– ¿Con que esas tenemos mi querida presa? –

Se dirigió al teléfono para hacer un par de llamadas antes de que terminase el día, tenía que tener todo listo para el segundo día, bastante tenía con haber perdido el primero ante una sola caricia por parte del sueco. Ahora venía lo bueno en realidad.

– Aún no lo sabes, pero apenas te sientas querido por mi, rogaras de rodillas por algo de mi atención, implorarás que te haga caso y cuando ese momento llegue. Te darás cuenta que ya no puedes vivir sin mi. –

Al danés le divertía pensar en voz alta, le gustaba el sonido de su propia voz, por lo que no era de esperarse que dedicase horas a escucharse a si mismo. Claro que eso era otro asunto, por ahora su plan estaba listo. Hacer a un sueco enamorarse de él no lo veía como algo realmente complicado.

…

– ¿Así que hiciste una apuesta con él? ¿Estás seguro Ruotsi*? –

El sueco en lugar de ir a casa se había desviado a caso de Tino para pedirle consejos, había alardeado bastante ante el danés y ahora no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por donde empezar o que hacer primero. Por eso había ido donde su mejor amigo para ver si es que podía ayudarle en algo, lo que fuese.

– Ja* – Berwald permanecía sentado sobre el sillón, como si deseara hacerse un ovillo en él o lanzarse a través de la ventana que estaba detrás de esta. Cualquiera de los dos no solucionaba ni mínimamente su problema, ni por asomo.

– Bien, te ayudaré Ruotsi, pero no te vayas a lanzar por la ventana ¿Si? –

A este punto el de lentes se preguntaba si era tan obvia su desesperación como para que incluso Tino fuese capaz de adivinar que pensaba hacer. Pero asintió un par de veces, deseoso de escuchar el conocimiento que su amigo era capaz de darle. Después de todo, no cualquiera es pareja de Iván Braginsky por propia voluntad, incluso hasta donde había escuchado el finés había ido por el ruso. Si alguien era capaz de hacer eso, tenía que tener un par de trucos bajo la manga.

– Bien, las personas como Den son más simples de lo que crees, son del tipo que necesitan que les demuestren afecto físico, tócalo lo más que puedas. Te aseguro que lo agradecerá pero trata de ser disimulado, sino podría llevar de demostraciones de afecto en público y tu no quieres eso ¿No? – El finés conocía bien lo penoso que podía llegar a ser el sueco y que ese tipo de cosas estuviesen demasiado avanzadas para él. Pero el menor quería demasiado al de lentes, tanto que haría lo que fuese por verlo feliz y algo le decía que aquel reto podía llevar a cosas mejores si lo hacía de la forma correcta. – Ten cuidado con sus reacciones, que puede que quiera devolvértelo, ahí es cuando debes atacar ¿Si? –

Berwald no estaba del todo seguro de haber entendido a donde iba la conversación, pero si podía confiar en alguien, ese era Tino.

Por la mente del finés pasaban tantas ideas, de seguro ninguno de los dos había notado que los opuestos se atraen. Si era capaz de guiar bien a Berwald de seguro que él y Soren harían una linda pareja. Siempre lo había pensado, solo no había encontrado la oportunidad de que ellos se conocieran en verdad, esta lo era, una casi caída del cielo. En todo caso, ambos finalmente se darían cuenta de lo que sienten uno por el otro o al menos esperaba que no se matasen antes de ello.

* * *

¿Fin? Por ahora si, pero véanos próximamente en su canal de cable favorito[?] o cuando la inspiración me llegue de hacer el segundo capítulo.

Ruoutsi = Suecia en Finlandés

Ja = Si


	2. Chapter 2

La escuela se roba mi alma, la Universidad es una tirana que se secuestra a mi musa en tiempos que más la necesito. Pero me puse de objetivo esta vez no desaparecerme por 6 meses entre lo que tengo vacaciones –risas– así que aquí está la actualización, espero les guste y pronto poder subir el tercer capitulo.

Advertencias: Uso de nombres humanos:

Dinamarca: Soren

Disclaimer: Hetalia y ninguno de sus personajes es mío, solo esta historia y por eso aquí puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana –Insertar risa maligna–

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Primera cita**

Apenas era el primer día desde el inicio del desafío, Berwald esperaba desde temprano alguna provocación por parte del danés, lo que menos deseaba era tenerlo molestando en su casa desde tempranas horas, rogaba a todos los dioses que su plan iniciara muy lejos de ahí.

Para suerte del sueco, a primera hora de la mañana se escuchó el timbre, pensó lo peor pero con agrado observó a un chico vestido de verde y el logo de una florería en la camisa de este. Un enorme ramo de flores había sido entregado en su casa, todas rosas rojas, con ellas vinieron otras dos cosas: Una nota que decía "Estas rosas no son nada comparadas con mi belleza pero te dejaré tenerlas de consuelo. Yo las escogí personalmente. Atte. Soren" y un recibo por cobrar al que recibe de la florería.

Aquel regalo consiguió un tic en el sueco, nunca había sido de que alguien "regalara" flores que después debía pagar el destinatario como modo de conquista. Se le hizo la cosa más extraña del planeta aunque a juicio del danés aquel era un detalle que no podía superarse ni con toda la cerveza del mundo.

Sin más y resignado pagó aquel regalo y fue a dejarlo en la meseta de su cocina, se quedó viendo el arreglo durante unos segundos pensando en que a pesar de haber tenido que pagarlas las flores eran hermosas. Se le hizo como si cada una hubiese sido escogida meticulosamente porque todas parecían estar en el mismo tiempo de sus vidas, no muy abiertas aún pero lo suficiente como para ver los pétalos de esta. Acarició una por mera inercia, notando apenas en ese momento que tenía que hacer algo así con el danés si seguía el consejo de Tino.

Sin notarlo en ese momento el sueco empezó a sonrojarse ya que en su mente se sobrepuso la imagen del danés a la de las rosas, imaginaba diferentes reacciones, desde una cara de pervertido pensando que lo está provocando hasta una cara inocente sonrojada como una colegiala. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando de las flores como si fuesen radioactivas, por un segundo se sintió atraído por la imagen del danés en su mente eso no podía ser bueno en ningún sentido. Se auto convenció que le atrajo solo porque parecía lindo y a él le gustaban las cosas lindas. Tenía que ser por eso.

Decidido a no quedarse atrás, tomó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje algo sobrio pero que supuso el danés entendería: "Al medio día en la cafetería de siempre". Justo en ese instante fue cuando notó que pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, una de sus rutinas era que cada viernes iban a una cafetería en el centro de Copenhague, los dulces en ese lugar le resultaban deliciosos y cerca de ahí había un bar donde ocasionalmente terminaban o al menos el danés lo hacía.

Del otro lado de la línea, el celular del danés comenzó a sonar, mientras este se regodeaba de que su regalo había sido la declaración de guerra perfecta, ese era un reto que ganaría y puede que sacase algunas cosas buenas. En la noche se había puesto a pensar lo que sería tener al sueco rendido a sus pies, puede que se esforzara en darle cosas o prepararle cosas de comer solo para él, incluso se pasó por su mente la idea de tener al sueco en su cama, eso le bastó para despertar con cierto problema usualmente incómodo en la entrepierna producto de un vívido sueño húmedo que había tenido esa noche. Ahora la apuesta se escuchaba mucho mejor que antes. Finalmente dio cuenta del aparatito junto a él y observó el mensaje del sueco, logrando que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios, sabía perfectamente que ese era el primer movimiento del sueco, claro que lo del día anterior no contaba porque no estaba preparado y no era justo.

El danés mandó un mensaje de respuesta: "Claro, ahí te espero Sve, no llegues tarde" Aunque el que siempre llegaba tarde era él pero ese día sería diferente, tenía que esperarlo llegar y recibirlo con su segundo movimiento del día. Sonrió malicioso al pensar en ello, yendo rápidamente a arreglarse. A pasos rápidos corrió a la ducha, metiéndose bajo el agua caliente lo más rápido que podía, luego salió con el misma pero completamente desnudo y a merced de los curiosos. Sacó de su armario un pantalón negro liso y una camisa de un rojo oscuro, claro que si iba a ver al sueco debía ser con sus mejores ropas en ese día. En su cuello como complemento se puso un colgante con la forma de la cabeza de un lobo en plata, eso lo había leído en internet que decía que para dejar una buena impresión debías poner accesorios que hagan a la persona recordarte. Finalmente se alborotó el cabello y se colocó la loción suficiente como para minar una habitación con su aroma, pero suponía que una buena parte del olor se iría en el camino, debía estar seguro de tener un buen y seductor aroma.

Berwald por su parte casi imitó al danés en su casa, salvo lo de salir desnudo al pasillo. Él había pensado en algo parecido, colocándose unos pantalones de un color azul oscuro y una camisa completamente blanca, lo que acentuaba el color pálido de su piel pero al igual el de sus ojos. Su reloj y sus llaves fue lo único que tomó antes de salir de casa, debía confiar en el consejo de Tino y tocarlo lo más posible.

El reloj marcaba las 11:45 por una vez en la vida, Soren había llegado temprano a una cita, por lo que aprovechó para escoger una mesa en el interior, un poco más apartada que otras en todo caso no quería que los curiosos fuesen a echar a perder sus planes. Observó la hora en su celular, comprobando que era temprano, por lo que una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios.

Justo a las 12 en punto, el sueco llegó a la cafetería, llamando un poco la atención como era costumbre al llegar a ese tipo de lugares. A Berwald no le costó nada encontrar al danés, literalmente lo halló por el olor que desprendía, cerca de donde estaba no había nadie más cerca, supuso que era por ese olor que los apartaba. Resignado se fue acercando, viendo la sonrisa del danés cada vez más amplia.

– Buenos días – Dijo el sueco tomando asiento, viendo como lo más natural el hacerlo frente al danés.

– Llegas tarde – Le contestó el danés, pero estaba listo para su movimiento, por lo que se levantó un poco del asiento, inclinándose hacia adelante – Solo por hoy te voy a perdonar. – De la nada plantó un beso en los labios ajenos, provocando que el sueco que apenas pensaba en replicar que llegó a tiempo, se sonrojara como un niño pequeño. Estaban en público, todos los veían, sino era por el aroma casi de zorrillo recién asustado era por la apariencia intimidante del sueco.

–… – Cuando Berwald finalmente reaccionó, se hizo hacia atrás, pegando todo su cuerpo a la silla y mirando paranoicamente hacia los costados escuchando los murmullos de la gente que los había visto. – ¡S-Soren! – Al fin recordó como replicar, mirándolo acusadoramente.

– ¿Qué? Solo te saludé Ber – Exclamó el mayor con una sonrisa que bien se sabía no tenía nada de inocente en ella en ese momento.

Berwald hacía un llamado mental a todos los dioses de que le diesen paciencia en ese momento, para no darle un buen zape en la cabeza para ver si es que lograba acomodarle las ideas. En eso estaba cuando una jovencita, por la ropa que vestía se notaba evidentemente que era la camarera, decidió tomar su orden, extendiéndoles a ambos un par de menús para que escogiesen lo que deseaban pedir. El danés escogió una buena taza de café, uno americano con un trozo de pastel de chocolate blanco. El sueco hizo lo mismo, pidiendo por su parte un capuccino y un trozo del mismo pastel. Ese simple pedido provocó una sonrisa en el rostro del danés.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el sueco aún algo enojado pero ahora con cierta curiosidad en el tono de su voz.

– Si querías probar lo mismo que yo, bastaba con pedirme un beso para que lo saborees. – El danés completamente quitado de la pena miraba sonriente al sueco, incluso teniendo el descaro de guiñarle el ojo apenas vio como el color rojo subía lentamente por el rostro sueco.

Aunque claro, en esta ocasión el sueco no se dejaría ganar, tenía que empezar a moverse ya que Soren empezaba a sacarle ventaja con cada palabra que daba. Por lo que un poco nervioso apoyó un codo en la mesa y la palma de la mano en su mentón, para luego extender su otra mano y dirigirla al cabello del danés y sin decir nada, ni quejarse de sus palabras empezó a acariciarle con lentitud. Esta acción tomó al danés por sorpresa, los movimientos del sueco eran lentos y calmados, colmados de algo que no supo distinguir, puede que fuese… ¿Ternura? No estaba seguro de ello, solo de lo bien que se sentían.

Los comensales habían dejado de verles hace un tiempo atrás, por lo que era un espectáculo solo de dos, ver a ambos con un leve color en sus mejillas.

Al sueco se le hizo que jamás había tocado de esa forma a su eterno rival y vecino, justo en las palmas de sus manos, al menos en ese momento ya que incluso el rubio más alegre había cerrados los ojos repegando su cabeza a la mano que le acariciaba. Los minutos se hicieron eternos y por un instante Berwald deseó bajar más la mano y tocar el rostro frente a él, sentir sus mejillas la textura de sus labios o incluso, el sabor de estos. Ese último pensamiento era nuevo, antes había sentido la necesidad de tocarlo, pero el tiempo y la sangre se habían encargado de sepultar ese deseo en lo más profundo de su ser. Era algo indebido a su parecer, algo sucio para alguien como él.

¿A quién le importaban las apariencias? Al menos no a él, eso era algo secundario en ese momento. Le daba la impresión que incluso el aroma del café se había tragado esos litros de colonia que usaba Soren y había dejado su aroma natural, uno que sin lugar a dudas era capaz de hipnotizarlo en muchas maneras.

Finalmente Soren abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirando fijamente al más alto, su mirada no reflejaba su acostumbrada burla sino que era una mirada fija que le daba la impresión al sueco que era capaz de ver dentro de su alma y rebuscar hasta lo más recóndito las piezas que deseaba, jugar con ellas y dejarlas hechas un desorden en su interior.

Si tan solo Berwald supiese, que el que se sentía atrapado en ese instante era Soren, como esas manos lo habían enviado de un momento a otro al cielo y creado el infierno en él ante la idea de perderlas. Trató de negarse a si mismo, lo agradable que era sentirlo de esa forma, sin golpes o insultos de por medio, incluso el silencio que el menor siempre era capaz de crear de una u otra manera, en ese lapso de tiempo se había vuelto algo precioso y sumamente valioso. Sus ojos atentos, seguían el movimiento más fino del cuerpo ajeno, el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar, el movimiento de sus pestañas, la contracción de su cuello al tragar saliva, la tensión de los músculos cuando se movían para acariciarle.

Era simplemente el instante perfecto, tan perfecto que fue como escuchar un disco rayado cuando la camarera se acercó con el pedido de ambos. Los dos se separaron bruscamente, el mayor con una risita agradeció a la chica, tratando de mostrarse tan coqueto como siempre pero en sus palabras se notaba el nerviosismo que lo embargaba. Por su parte el sueco desvió la mirada, cubriéndose la boca con una mano para que nadie fuese capaz de verlo en un rato.

Debían admitirlo, sus miradas cómplices lo sabían, el día de hoy había sido un empate.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Pensaba poner un beso pero creo que aún es demasiado pronto para esas cosas, estos dos tienen que hacer más burradas primero. Agradezco a mis amados lectores por tenerme paciencia, sus reviews me dan ánimos para buscarle un tiempo entre trabajos para actualizar. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia de metiches para aparecer en este fic y que pongan su granito de arena para unir a estos dos o felicitación(osea envíen lo que quieran) es bien recibido.


End file.
